THE ANTAGONIST CHAPTER 2
by Corellian Maid
Summary: After the destruction of the Death Star the Rebels need to find a new base


CHAPTER 2

Han and Chewbacca ambled down the _Falcon's_ slanted boarding ramp; they'd finished

stowing away supplies needed for the scouting mission. The whirring grind of lifter motors

could be heard along with the clang of metal as technicians worked fitting new power

hoses around the starship. Han paced, his steps sounding in the bay, slapping his flight gloves

into his hand, anxious to leave.

"Hope we don't have any more trouble." He said to Chewbacca, who was seated on

the wooden crate calmly adjusting the tension on his bow caster.

"Almost ready to leave, Captain?" Dodonna asked as he sided up to the Corellian.

"Just about." Han answered, tucking the gloves into the blaster belt and placing hands on his

hips as was his habit.

"I have a code word for you." The general held out a metal slip to Han.

"Use this if you cannot make it back for any reason." Han took the slip, looked at it,

smiled and slid it into a vest pocket. "Alright." Han agreed.

At the sound of the hydraulic lifters being de-powered, Chewbacca stood as a technician

called; "All ready, Captain Solo."

"Looks like we'll be on our way now." Han told the General.

"Maker's speed Captain Solo." Dodonna gave a salute to the Corellian. "Your

help is invaluable to us." Han nodded and followed Chewbacca up the boarding ramp.

Standing where she could just see into the docking bays unobserved, Princess Leia uttered

to herself as she watched when the _Falcon_ took flight. "Come back to us, Han….to me."

The blinking flight lights of the _Falcon_ blended with the starry canopy of space as the

starship glided among them. Han sat at his console studying images of star systems,

checking the gravity, air quality and habitability of planets near the system rim he thought

suitable for the relocation of the Rebel base.

Chewbacca mumbled a warning to his friend as he handed him a cup of kava.

"I'm not straining my eyes." Han replied, blinking as the Wookiee settled in his

over-sized pilot's chair. "We're racing against time to find a place before the Empire

discovers we're still on Yavin." He took a sip from his cup.

("We?") Chewbacca mumbled, looking at Han.

"Yes," He replied, "We're part of this whether we want to be or not. I don't have any way

of knowing what's taking place, back there. It's bad enough for them to fight an outside

enemy, but Altine seems determined sabotage their efforts. He could even be brazen enough

to harm the Princess. I can't understand why he would be so blatant in his actions."

Chewbacca shook his head.

Han flipped to another image on the screen. "I don't want to go into the Unknown

Regions..that would draw immediate attention when ships started heading there."

The com-link crackled with an order, _"Starship..identify yourself!"_

"What the…." Han jerked, startled, a lock of hair falling over his forehead, the radar had not

indicated an approaching ship.

Chewbacca craned his neck to see out the cockpit window, looking for the source.

"Right side, Chewie." Han said as he flipped closed the star chart screen.

" _Second and last request starship."_ The com-link crackled again. _"Identify_

 _yourself…now!"_

Chewbacca woofed impatiently… "Alright..I'm _gonna_ answer." Han spat back.

"Captain Casser Denyar of the Orion Star…just finished delivering cargo to

Oliah and taking the long way home." Chewbacca gave his partner a quizzical

look and Han shrugged his shoulders. "Good a story as any."

After a few moments, the com-link crackled again _"Cargo ship Orion Star is not on the_

 _registered list."_

"I just bought the ship a while ago." Han continued what he thought was a 'logical'

explaination.

" _You know, Captain, that ships are supposed to register immediately."_

"It may be registered under another name. I renamed the ship when I got it."

" _Give me your Galactic Identification Code Number, that will clear you. The_

 _code goes with the ship no matter who owns it."_

Under his breath, Han instructed Chewbacca, "Coordinate for jump to hyperspace."

" _The code, Captain."_

"I'm looking for it."

" _It will be in plain view on the computer console."_

"Ready yet?" Han question the busily working Chewbacca, who gave a nod of his head.

" _If you can't give us the code, Captain, prepare for in-flight boarding."_

"Hit it, Chewie!" Han ordered, and in the blink of an eye, the _Falcon_ 'disappeared'.

"Don't know if they will follow us at this speed, but you can be sure they'll be contacting

someone. I'll set course for sector eight..they'll assume we'll be flying in a straight line."

The _Falcon_ slowed and made a ninety-degree left turn, then resumed hyper speed.

"Gonna stretch my legs, Chewie." Han said, rising from his seat and making his way

back to his cabin. Once refreshed, Han stood by the light near his bunk and removed the

Code/Slip from his pocket. 'This could be my way out', he thought. 'All I'd have to

do is send this and fly to wherever I wanted, be done with the Rebellion and not

look back. They would never know what happened. It was tempting…. then

another thought intruded…..'but I would never know what I might have left behind.'

A call from Chewbacca sounded through the com-link in the cabin. Han tapped the

Code/Slip in his palm, then pushed it back into his pocket and left for the cockpit.

A questioning growl from the Wookiee met Han as he settled in his pilot's chair.

A quick glance out the cockpit window, then a closer look… "Is that a planet?"

Han switched on the star chart console, reading coordinates from the navigator.

"I"ve never seen a white planet." Han commented. "You, Chewie?' At the

shaggy shake of the Wookie's head, Han said. "It's either sand or snow. Let's

go check it out." Han took the controls and the _Falcon_ decended for a closer look.

MORE TO COME… ..


End file.
